Yusuke Sato
"Why do humans look forward? Because we believe in a hopeful future"-Yusuke to Joker, during their first and only Duel. Yusuke Sato (佐藤裕介 Satō Yūsuke) is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Crosswire. He is a incredibly talented Duelist who is talented in all Summoning Techniques. He wants to delete all the Virus' from Crosswire City to protect it. When he enters the Crosswire Network, he is well-known for his deletion of Virus' in the past. He will be making a second appearance in D.J. Holland's sequel story of Crosswire, and is an original character by D.J. Holland. Appearance Yusuke has multi-layered hair, predominately green, with a layer of yellow underneath, with pink highlights. The green and yellow parts of his hair have cowlicks and are spiked. Yusuke sports a purple hoodie, a pink and black shirt, green pants, and purple and yellow sneakers. His school uniform consists of a blue blazer over a black shirt and gray slacks. Yusuke's figure is slender and tall, and he has purple eyes and white skin. Yusuke's Duel Disk resembles a thistle, and is shown to have a green body, yellow add-ons, a purple monitor, and has a Disk Blade that is purple with a green trim Etymology Yusuke's name is different from other protagonists names, due to the fact that the "Yu" in his name means "assisstant", and the "suke" in his name means "shell, shellfish" or sometimes "help". His last name "Sato" means "village". His name is a pun on how he assists Crosswire City, his "village," by deleting the threat of the Virus'. The "suke" part of his name is based on the fact that he is trying to make people come out of hiding and fight for their futures. Personality Yusuke is seen as calm, collected, kind, selfless, and introvert, but his personality can change drastically when angered. When he is angered or saddened, he becomes bitter, sadistic, cold, and hateful, as he doesn't show the Virus Faction mercy when he deletes them due to the pain they have caused Crosswire City and himself. He also seems to want revenge on the Virus' for their involvement in the death of his parents, as the Virus' had infected the card Yusuke's parents were driving in and made it drive off the edge of a cliff. Yusuke is shown to be a quick-thinker, as when he is cornered in a duel, he is able to turn it around on the opponent in just one turn due to his ability to quickly calculate his opponent's strategies. He is able to show affection, as he hugs Asuna on some occasions. Voices/Mannerisms Yusuke uses "boku" when talking about himself, and he usually calls everyone, with the exception of Asuna , by their last name with then honorific of "-san." Abilities Yusuke is able to use his Duel Disk to delete Virus' and turn their memories into data based on the readings picked up from the said data. Yusuke also shown to be able to manipulate the Crosswire Network by the usage of his CrossConvertor, which he built to hack through the government protocols inside the Crosswire Network, which also shows he is a skilled hacker. Biography 'History' Six years prior to the events of the series, Yusuke was traumatized by the death of his parents, and he became desperate to find out who was responsible for it. When his friend Jestro tells Yusuke who did it, Yusuke grew a desperate desire to find the culprits. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Crosswire' Yusuke is in the middle of a duel with the Virus Spades, who is on very low Life Points. Yusuke attacks Spades directly, as Spades controls no cards, with the card Dark Lancer Obese Moon, resulting in a win for Yusuke. Yusuke then points his Duel Disk at Spades, demanding where he could find their leader, to which Spades laughs and tells Yusuke that he would rather be deleted than betray his leader. Yusuke then deletes Spades. Later, Yusuke is seen at Crosswire City High School, where he is talking to Asuna about the data he obtained from the memories of Spades in the Crosswire Network, which are incomprehensible, and he asks if she can hack through the coding used to make the memories incoherent, of which she replies that she can. She then kisses him on the cheek, and says she will see him after school. After school, Yusuke is seen waiting for Asuna by the front of the school. He is getting anxious, due to the fact that maybe it was time to give up on revenge, because all he had gotten from the Virus Faction's members was incoherent data/memories that left holes in his hunt. Asuna taps him on the shoulder and asks him if he wanted the data back. Yusuke asks is she was able to decode it, to which she says that she was finally able to hack into the data he had given her. Yusuke shows joy, and he ends up hugging her. Yusuke later gets a report of a Virus attack in the Crosswire Network, and he prepares his CrossConverter so he can enter into the Crosswire Network. He dons it, and he is taken into the Crosswire Network. He has to hack through the government security codes in place to get through, and he skillfully enters within seconds due to his hacking abilities. Yusuke finds himself in the rubble of a decimated Crosswire Tower, where a Virus flies above laughing maniacly, stating that the Virus Faction would destroy everything protecting humans from harm. Yusuke calls out that only cowards do that, and the Virus says that he, Joker, was not a coward, and demands the identity of the one who insulted him. Yusuke reveals himself, and he says that all Virus' need to be deleted, and that he was the ray of light that would shine through and destroy the darkness. Joker mockingly states that he is scared of Yusuke, and he then floats down into the rubble, and says that human garbage that defy the Virus Faction should be deleted. Yusuke then says that he will Duel Joker, with the conditions of which if Yusuke wins, Joker will be deleted, and if Yusuke loses, Joker can delete him. Joker agrees to the terms, stating he will enjoy the pain he will cause. The duel starts, and both Yusuke and Joker start with 4000 Life Points. Yusuke goes first. He draws the card Dark Lancer Little Knight, which he subsequently Normal Summons , and he then activates its effect to Special Summon 2 Dark Lancer monsters from his Deck . He Special Summons Dark Lancer Clown Knight and Dark Lancer Tricky Squire. He then activates the Spell Card Joust Fusion to Fusion Summon 1 Dark Lancer from his Extra Deck using a Dark Lancer Monster with a Level equal to half the Level of the Monster being Fusion Summoned. Yusuke Fusion Summons Dark Lancer Fused Shadow, which is Level 8, and is equal to double the Level of the Fusion Material , which was Dark Lancer Little Knight. When Fused Shadow is Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Yusuke to draw cards equal to the total Levels of its Fusion Materials, which was 4, and it is also played into a Main Monster Zone. Yusuke now has eight cards in his hand. He now activates Level Joust so that he can raise the Levels of 2 Dark Lancer Monsters on his field to the Level of one Dark Lancer Monster he controls. He chooses Fused Shadow to be the target level, and he then raises Clown Knight and Tricky Squire's Levels to 8. He then activates Joust Overlay to do an Xyz Summon using Joust Overlay and one Dark Lancer Monster he controls. He Xyz Summons using Tricky Squire and Joust Overlay to Xyz Summon the Rank 8 Dark Lancer Overlap Shadow, and he then activates its effect to add a Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. He adds the card Joust Tuning. He then activates it to then banish a Tuner in his Graveyard and a Non-Tuner on his Field to Synchro Summon a monster from his Extra Deck to a Main Monster Zone he controls. He uses Little Knight in his Graveyard which is Level 4 and Clown Knight which is also Level 4 to Synchro Summon the Monster Dark Lancer Tuned Shadow, which is a Level 8 Synchro Monster. He then activates Jousting Pendulum to place to Pendulum Monsters in his Deck into the Pendulum Zones. He places Scale 9 Dark Lancer Swing IX and Scale 0 Dark Lancer Nulla in the Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons three monsters from his hand. He Pendulum Summons Dark Lancer Obese Knight, Dark Lancer Tiny Gardna, and Dark Lancer Flower Blade, all Level 4. He then Sets two cards face-down. He then Link Summons using the five Monsters he controls to Link Summon Dark Lancer Final Shadow Queen, a Link Rating -5, 5000 ATK Monster. He then activates its Effect, which allows Yusuke to inflict damage equal to the Levels of the Link Materials used in its Link Summons times 500. The total levels were 28, which means, Joker takes a total of 14000 damage, and he loses the Duel. Joker quivers before Yusuke, demanding how Yusuke was able to defeat him, the leader of the Virus Faction. Yusuke says its because humans always have hope for the future, while Virus' always are trying to decimate it. Yusuke then deletes Joker, to which a weak laugh can be heard by Yusuke. Back in the real world, the news is broadcasting the defeat of Joker, and praise has been given to the hero who did it, bringing peace to Crosswire at last. Asuna and Yusuke are seen sitting in Yusuke's Living Room, leaning on each other. Asuna is relieved that the battle is over, and Yusuke contentedly replies that maybe there is hope for rebuilding their broken civilization, to which they both smile, as they are glad for their freedom Deck Yusuke uses a "Dark Lancer" Deck, which revolves around quickly swarming the field with Monsters so he can quickly Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Link Summon. His ace card, Dark Lancer Final Shadow Queen, uses a Burn effect to decrease his opponent's Life Points to 0 in one turn, using cards to quickly bring out material for its own Link Summon's Levels to increase the damage for each Level. Effect Monsters *Dark Lancer Clown Knight *Dark Lancer Tricky Squire *Dark Lancer Obese Knight *Dark Lancer Tiny Gardna *Dark Lancer Flower Blade Tuner Monsters *Dark Lancer Little Knight Pendulum Monsters *Dark Lancer Swing IX *Dark Lancer Nulla Spells *Joust Fusion *Level Joust *Joust Overlay *Joust Tuning *Jousting Pendulum Extra Deck Fusion Monsters *Dark Lancer Fused Shadow Synchro Monsters *Dark Lancer Tuned Shadow Xyz Monsters *Dark Lancer Overlap Shadow Link Monsters *Dark Lancer Final Shadow Queen Trivia * Yusuke Sato is based on Yusaku Fujiki, and, ironically, has the same English voice actor as Yusaku Fujiki. * Yusuke's color scheme is based of the Joker from the Batman comic books. * Yusuke's Dark Lancer Monsters are supposed to reflect his nature as a knight-like figure of Crosswire City. * Yusuke is named after a game designer of the same name. * Yusuke hates when people noogie him. * Yusuke may have PTSD, as he couldn't move on after the Virus' killed his parents. * Yusuke is the only character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Crosswire to not have a minor appearance(s) besides Joker. * Yusuke will show up in the next story by D.J. Holland, and Yu-Gi-Oh! Crosswire is going to show up on this wiki soon. * Yusuke hates the color red because it reminds him of his parents's death. Category:Characters